A Papi No Le Gusta
by Bluemachine
Summary: "Se preguntarán cómo es que rompí la cuarta pared de Guerra Civil..." Alto contenido de palabrotas ¿Esperaban algo más de Deadpool? ¡ha! Novatos... Si eres susceptible será mejor que te marches, por favor vete !Vete! Nadie quiere que una inocente palomita como tú llame a su mamá para que nos baneé. Porque cariño... Deadpool tiene que hacer lo que Deadpool tiene que hacer


•

 **(Advertencia o lo que sea)**

" **Se preguntarán cómo es que rompí la cuarta pared de Guerra Civil..."**

 **Alto contenido de palabrotas ¿Esperaban algo más de Deadpool? ¡ha! Novatos...**

 **Si eres susceptible será mejor que te marches, por favor vete !Vete! Nadie quiere que una inocente palomita como tú llame a su mamá para que nos baneé.**

 **Porque cariño... Deadpool tiene que hacer lo que Deadpool tiene que hacer ;)**

 **Si deseas leer un hilarante, fuera de sentido, extremadamente grosera, y fantástica historia (o lo que sea que esto sea) relatada por el hijo de...**

 **Depositar 50 centavos para obtener más información.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ok, me atrapaste, es una broma. Baja y lee, pero no seas un avaricioso y comenta si te gusto !En serio que les hace falta modales!**

•

•

A papi no le gusta esto...

¡Hey! Pero que mierdas... Ohhhhh ¿Acabo de...? Bueno, no es extraño que rompa la cuarta pared ¡Demonios! ¡Incluso rompí la dieciseisava pared! ¡Envidienme hijos de puta!

Al menos si entraste en mi retorcida mente, será mejor que te informes del motivo de mi molestia...

Se preguntarán cómo es que rompí la cuarta pared de Guerra Civil (en mi opinión la discusión más cara y larga de niños Snobs que parecen no decidir entre mandar al infierno o ser las perras del gobierno) todo comenzó cuando... ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué quieres?! ¿Quieres que te diga por qué creo que todos en Guerra Civil son un hijos de perra indecisos?

Bien... Breve explicación.

Tony Stark

"Soy Ironman, no puedes tener mi brillante mierda buaaa buaaa llora Estados Unidos, acabo de privatizar la paz ... ¡Oh no! Ultron... Solo quería proteger al mundo... Blah blah arrepetimiento, arrepentimiento... ¿Tratado de Sokovia? ¡Ven a mi Nena!"

Natasha Romanoff

(¿En serio tengo que explicar esto? Clinthasha, Romanogers, Brutasha... Y la lista parece seguir aumentado... * guiño* Majestad) "no van ha arrestarme, nos necesitan, etc, etc... Era de Ultron ¡El sol se esta ocultando! ¿Quien quiere a Hulk? ¿Quien quiere a Hulk? Eres un buen chico :3, no oigas a la bruja mala... ¿Tratados de Sokovia? Si, porque no, mande a la mierda al gobierno, pero no deben acordarse"

Steve Rogers, Sam Wilson, James Barnes (si vuelves a ser soldado de invierno llámame... Tú + yo = mucha sangre, mucha diversión... No sé, piénsalo )

Ustedes tres se resumen como los buenos samaritanos, niños dorados del ejército que volvieron a cortar la cabeza de HYDRA en D.C (Caray ¿Cuantas cabezas deben llevar crecidas ya? ¿14?) Si, Bucky, también ayudaste... fuiste la inspiración para el capi, tomaron a su mejor amigo, el tomo sus tres Helicarries. Ok, salto de tiempo, salto de tiempo... ¿Tratados de Sokovia? Bue... ¡Oh no! ¡Bucky es un buen niño! ¡El no haría algo así!... Rompiste esta familia cuando firmaste, Tony... Yo no ayude en lo más mínimo en ello, ósea si me volé un montón de protocolos e hice que arrestaran a todos, pero ¡EL ES MI AMIGO"

Wanda Maximoff (Si buscas a un hombre temerario, aquí estoy Nena)

Es una adolescente, por supuesto es conflictiva e indecisa... Clint siempre tiene que hacerla reaccionar, debería adoptarla si va a seguir siendo su padre.

Visión

El rarito basa todo en estadísticas... ughh no es indeciso, pero carece de decisiones ¡SIGUIENTE!

Spiderman ( ¿Traje rojo? *Guiño*)

Te perdono porque sigues siendo un niño.. y por tu brillantemente rojo traje, sigue así y tal vez algún día te invite a uno de mis trabajos ;)

(N/A ese gif no tiene sentido, pero es impresionante XD LOL)

Scott Lang

¿Criminal o superhéroe prófugo de la justicia? Esa es la cuestión

Rhodney

¿Ironman 1 y 2? ¿Acaso soy el único que noto el cambio de pigmento? ¡Estaba más negro en la segunda!

Ojo de Halcón

Rompió una promesa a sus hijos... Indeciso, punto. Fue buen padre en era de Ultron, aquí la vida cotidiana lo aburrió y se largo como mi vicioso hijo de perra, y muy alcoholico, padre... Arghhhh buenoooooooo el no es tan malo, de acuerdo, lo dejo en paz ¿Quieren guardar sus antorchas? Puede ser extremadamente doloroso, pero no van a matarme. Están al tanto de eso ¿Cierto?... Oh... Lo saben... Puñado de perras vengativas... ¡No dije nada!

Bien, volvamos a como es que rompí la cuarta pared... Podrán notar que no comente nada sobre cierto niño rico... Muuuuuy rico... Y de sangre súper noble (¿Notaron la indirecta? ¡Super! ¿No? Demonios... ¿Pantera Negra? ¿Super rápido, fuerte, ágil? ¿No? ¿Alguien? *Suspiro*)

Ok, sigamos... ¡SI! ¡MI EXPLICACIÓN NO FUE BREVE! ¡PERO LA LEÍSTE! ¿NO? ¡Callate maldito amante de trajes verde computarizados! (Lamento darte este golpe de realidad, pero si te gusta un traje verde de maricota en CGI eres un perdedor)

Aquí estaba yo, Wade Wilson alias Deadpool, viendo una película que prometía una espectacular batalla llena de emotiva traicion entre compañeros y nuevos integrantes que ignoraban que no estaban en una confrontación de egos, sino en una súper duper discusión familiar...

Sabía de antemano que no era una guerra civil (¿Con 12 personas? Si, claroooo...) Por supuesto esa no fue mi única decepción, un poquito de sangre no le hacía daño a nadie, tal vez alguien arrancando una extremidad... Bien, no fue tan sangrienta como una guerra verdadera debería ser, pero fue entretenida. Puedo aceptar la carencia de muerte, de sangrantes heridas de bala ¡De cabezas desmembradas por mis fabulosas Katanas!... *carraspeo*

Saltémonos a la parte de Barón Zemo y el principito de Wakanda ( ¿Dibujara boas constructoras con forma de sombreros en la intimidad?)

Aquí venía la parte de la venganza (Si, estuvo toda la película siguiendo al hombre equivocado, pero encontró al culpable que es lo que nos interesa) "La venganza te consumió..." Aha, blabah blabah, salto de tiempo, salto de tiempo... ¡Espera, espera! ¿Que? ¿Como que no vas a matarlo? ¡Hijo de...!

—¿Pero que putas mierdas estás haciendo?

Si, damas y caballeros, no sólo he roto la cuarta pared. Dead"jodido"pool ha roto las barreras del tiempo y del espacio para aconsejar a un hermano sobre la decisión más importante de su vida... matar al hijo de perra que asesinó a su padre... como Scar a Mufasa, el cazador a la mama de Bambi, etc, etc. (Si alguien tiene información sobre el paradero de estos mal nacidos, deje un lindo comentario, prometo ir a buscarlos y darles un poco del dolor que dejaron en nuestros corazones)

—¿Quien eres tú?

La perplejidad de su rostro podría haberle sacado una risa infantil y tonta hasta al mismo señor oscuro. Pero no a mi, no señor...

—Pffffff jajajaja —ok, no soy tan fuerte, no me juzguen— ¿Que es esa cosa que haces con tu labio? ¡Deja de hacerlo! Jajajaja no puedo pensar si... —Nop, tapar su rostro con mi mano no estaba funcionando—. Ok, minino, solo voy a verlo una vez más... —mi gloriosa mano se movió de su rostro— ohhhhh alguien está enojado ¿Quieres un poco de leche, gatito?

—¿Quien eres? —¡Oh! Me lanzó un gruñido ¿No es lindo?.

—Bueno, yo estaba cómodamente viendo esta película hasta que tu terminaste de arruinarla para mí —saque mi arma, hoy iban a volar sesos, y no de las quesadillas que me había tragado en el puesto de don Pepe—. Descuida, quieres preservar la memoria de tu padre, respeto eso... ¡Por eso YO voy a matarlo!

—¿Que demonios crees que haces? ¿Como llegaste aquí?

—¡Quitate del camino, idiota! ¡Estoy tratando de ayudarte!

—¡¿Ayudarme?! ¡¿Estás demente?!

—Un poquito, si —mami le enseñó a su hijo a no ser un mentiroso— Pero con un pasado tan jodido como el mío ¿Como no iba a serlo? Ósea mirame —amo mi máscara, y la sorpresa de la gente al ver lo que hay debajo de ella— ¡BUUU!

—¡¿Quién mierdas te quemo vivo?!

T'hala o como se llame podrá negarlo, pero casi se cae de culo al ver mi carismático escroto facial.

—No te preocupes por él, ya lo hice mierda —volví apuntar mi arma al Barón— ¿Quieres una muerte lenta o rapidita?

Para ser un Barón actúa como una verdadera princesa... "Mi familia murió, buaaa buaaa buaaa" ¡Asi no se arreglan las cosas! ¡Tomas una puta pistola y le das a todos los hijos de puta que tuvieron algo que ver con tu tragedia! ¡No los pones unos en contra de otros! ¡Eso es de maricones! ¡Y de hijos de puta! En mi persecución por la venganza ningún civil salió lastimado, solo los chicos malos fueron ejecutados, de la forma más dolorosa posible... ¡Si! Provoque todo tipo de caos, pero nadie que no se lo mereciera salió herido.

—No lo harás—el pequeño principito tomo mi brazo ¿Era estúpido? Si realmente me lo proponía podía usar mi otro brazo para sacar mi otra arma y disparar en un parpadeo— irá a juicio por sus crímenes, acabar su vida no sería más que hacerle un favor.

¿Un favor...?

—Ohhhhhh, ya veo —todo este tiempo me tuvo engañado con su actitud de honorable príncipe, el muy hijo de puta— así que en realidad te estás vengando.

—¿Que?

No iba a creer su cara de confusión, era demasiado tarde, ya había visto su juego.

—No tienes que mentirme, yo entiendo —palmee su hombro, realmente me encontraba orgulloso de su acto poco honorable— te vengas dejándolo vivir, sabes que sin su familia los años por venir solo significan verdadero, incesante, lento dolor—de verdad era un cabron— Eres... eres... eres maléfico, señor pantera. No creo que ni siquiera yo pueda ser capaz de provocar tal dolor emocional, dolor físico ¡Por supuesto! ¡Cualquier día de la semana! —excepto tal vez los jueves de chimichangas al 2x1—. Pero lo que tú haces... yo no tengo esa paciencia para ver sufrir alguien por décadas —¿Un día? ¿Dos? Desde luego, podía soportarlo. Pero esto... T'Hala era un verdadero hijo de puta— tienes mi admiración, principito.

Así una perfecta pérdida de tiempo de un domingo en la tarde se convirtió en algo más...

¿En que? No tengo puñetera idea, trataba de sonar profundo... ¡No me juzguen! ¡Mejor denme su puta mano! ¡Creo que mi culo se atoró en la pantalla! Oh dios, ahora sé que se siente ser Jennifer López... la miradas de todos sobre mí perfecto y jugosos trasero ¡Sin vergüenzas!

¡Miren, pero no toquen! ¡Al menos que quieran una puñetera bala entre ceja y ceja!...

Excepto tú, Hugh Jackman, manoseame cuando quieras ;)

•

 **Si alguien llegó hasta aquí... Felicidades, podrás ver que estoy algo loca.**

 **Ojalá les gustara esta impertinente y sin sentido historia. Sé que me rei escribiéndola XD**


End file.
